pffollowersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Invasion of the DecaGroups!
Well, it officially started with a commnt about the DecaVampires, by agentgoldfish. Agent: What's next? DecaWereWolves? DecaFaries? DecaMermaids? Where does it end?! DecaGiants? DecaTrolls? DecaElves? DecaCentaurs? Raya: DecaGriffins , DecaDragons...? Agent: I know right! Where does it stop! DecaGoblins?! Goldfish! OOOOH! I wanna make 9 more of me! DecaGoldfish! Agent: NO BLEEPING WAY! Smilez: DecaHamBats? Marcella: DecaGossipGirls? At that moment, a scratching noise was heard... Kanidio: Sounds like...8 werewolves! A werewolf walks in Werewolves: Number 1!!!! Number 1: Well, I'm afraid I don't recognize you... Kanidio: I believe they were talking to ME! I knew this would come back to me sometime, I am the Number 1 of a DecaGroup...The DecaWereWolves, and my full name is Kanidious Simpson-Flanders. Goldfish: HA! Simpson-Flanders! HAHAHAHAHA-(Gets mauled by werewolves) Kanidio: STOP! DWw2: But, this human, he mocked our name! Kanidio: This is no ordinary human, he is Goldfish Darkskull. All DWws: GOLDFISH DARKSKULL!? The mythical Goldfish Darkskull? Goldfish: You're a werewolf, and you're calling ME mythical? (gets mauled again) Agent: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 10 Fairies fly in Fairy number 1: We are th DecaFairies and we- (get mauled by DWws) Kanidio: Look, you guys are too savage for me to keep you out of trouble. Hunter: Wow, Kanidio. I didn't know you were- Kanidio: SHUT UP MONHUN TRASH! Tom: What did i say? Luca: Wow, that is stupid, he was clearly talking to HUNTER! Agent: ANYWAY! while this is quite interesting, i just won a radio contest for cruise tickets for everyone in the room! All: WOOHOO! on said cruise... Goldfish: Umm, Six, are those mermaids? Number 6: Why, yes yes they are! But why'd you ask me? Goldfish: Well, you're the only one over here... Number 6: Oh, right... Mermaid 1: We are the DecaMermaids. and we- the ground starts to shake (They're near the shore) Goldfish:EARTHQUAKE!!! Everyone runs over to where Goldfish and 6 are Hunter: No, that's-10 GIANTS! How do they hide from human eyes, anyway? Luca: No time for logic, we gotta help some witches, pixies, werewolves, and mermaids calm down some giants! Goldfish: Yeah, because normal people do that EVERY day...That was sarcasm for you idiots. Agent:You mean like you? Zo: Wait, what's happening with Brick? (Brick starts to shake violently. The giants do the same. Brick flies over to the giants and gives the female in the lead a hug. She returns it.) Number 6: Aaaaw, I think Brick finally found her mom! Everyone: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...................... Zo: But wait, isn't she a little small to have a giant for a mother? Number 6: Do realize that her dad could've been a wizard. Zo: Oh. Goldfish: DUH! wait, what is that? They're way smaller than the giants, but bigger than us...Are they trolls? Aw come on! Decatrolls!? DT1:What about us? Goldfish: Oh no! Just as the quack- Agent: You mean you? Goldfish: This is your LAST warning, Agent! Anyway, as I was saying, just as the quack predicted! It's The Invasion of the DecaGroups! Agent: Dun Dun DUUUUUUN! blayn, clewent, and 8 other elves walk in Blay'n: Ello ello ello Goldfish: Let me guess, the DecaElves? Clew'nt: Yes, how did YOU know, Goldfish Darkskull? Goldfish: Look. DecaWitches, DecaPixies, DecaWerewolves, DecaMermaids, DecaFairies, DecaGiants, DecaTrolls. It never ends! Oh, and you know my name? Clew'nt: That's not a good thing. Let a few more come, and we have a way to get rid of them. Agent: Well, how come you can't just do it right now? Blay'n: Umm, because we uh...NEED MORE PEOPLE! Hunter: Or, we could just send them through time heh heh heh. Goldfish: OF COURSE! Wait, we need a big portal for that. ZO! DAWN! Zo and Dawn: WHAT!? Goldfish: Hunter suggested that we just send our little decafriends through time heh heh heh...Do i need to say heh heh every time? Hunter: Yes, yes you do! JoJo: Wait, before you guys go, Blay'n, can I see that naughty-nice checker-thing of yours? Blay'n: Oh, sure. (Pulls out naughty-nice checker and is about to hand it to JoJo when it fizzles out due to her ultimate naughtiness. She cracks up) Ah! Every single year, I fall for that trick! EVERY SINGLE YEAR! Dawn: Why through time? I think you need Meagan. Agent: Hey, it was hunter's idea...Yeah, why time anyway? Hunter: I thought, ya know, maybe if it was time, then they would cause a paradox, and uhh, destroy themselves...But just sending them somewhere else could work in theory, but why not both? I mean, they'll never find us in a mazillion years if they went through time and the earth. Goldfish: I couldn't have thought of a better plan. So they sent all the decagroups to Kilok in the year 3000. They were never heard from again...or were they? Category:Stories Category:Finished Stories